Just like you
by HiragoSeika
Summary: On the first night of Eren's stay at the Special Ops HQ, Petra and Eren discuss the origin of their loyalty to the Survey Corps. Once they touch upon the topic of Levi, puzzle pieces fit together neatly.


Sitting upright, Eren's bright green eyes cast a bewildered look at the strawberry-blonde girl descending the stairs gracefully, not facing him before she had set her seemingly fragile figure down on a pair of wooden crates, an audible creak breaking the silence as she did. Amber eyes feasted on the interior of the boy's cell, finally fixating themselves on him; their newest experiment.

Fumbling with her hands, an expression stuck on the interim of contentment and concern formed before she addressed Eren softly; ''I know what you're thinking. Why would I come visit you at this hour?'' She muttered, ''I just came to check on you. It must've been a hectic day, having to spend it with the likes of us,'' Petra sighed, only for Eren to catch on swiftly.

''Don't worry too much about me,'' Eren attempted to assure her right away, ''I know that the Survey Corps has little support within the walls, but I for one dreamt of the day I could make a difference and the only place where that can be done is with you guys!'' Proclaimed Eren with the lively, resolute tone he had become known for.

A hint of surprise crept across her face, in response to which the young Titan shifter continued with his explanation; ''I was that little kid who climbed houses just to see you guys return. I-I've always believe that no matter how slim our chances are, this is where we can make our stand! What else is there we can do anyway if we are to ever defeat those monsters?'' Postulated Eren, adrenaline rushing through his veins, as if he could dual wield his blades and head into battle right away. He felt like a wolf cub growing up; at last he was old and strong enough to join the pack on their hunts. No matter how small their chances of success were, it felt as if no other vocation would ever come to him. If anything supported this gut feeling, it had to be the trial and Captain Levi's brutal, yet sophisticated method of snatching him away from the Military Police's grasp.

''So you were just like me… You have no idea how elated I am to hear those words,'' Petra sighed in relief, her eyes sparkling with gratitude, ''as long as children watch us return from our missions, no matter how little we've achieved, and still cheer us on so to consolidate us as their role models… We will be able to continue existing and fighting for humanity's sake.''

''It came naturally to me,'' asserted Eren calmly before sternly facing his newfound colleague, ''even before that fateful day…''

A heartwarming smile made Petra's face his.

''Even if I'm nothing more than Captain Levi's gamble and Hanji-san's experimental toy… I hope to achieve something with this power! However, I do know that I pose a massive risk… I hope the Captain knows what he's doing,'' Eren voiced nervously, knowing all too well that Levi had gambled on his highly unpredictable and hardly understood power. He could very well make or break the Survey Corps at this point… He alone; a heavy burden to carry.

''Of course he knows what he's doing,'' stated Petra firmly, her eyes piercing Eren's concerns, the latter backing down in his bed over the sudden intimidation, only for Petra's motherly aura to grace her once again.

''I was always one to ascend the rooftops just to see them, my predecessors, come home. I've seen the dread seep from every pore of their skin, fear-stricken, cold as ice as they marched through Wall Maria. However, his face,'' Petra smiled, ''his face is different. Even if he were to return from a tide-turning expedition, he'd still not bat an eyelash. That is Captain Levi; he bottles things up and walks the obstacle-ridden road that is his life with sheer pragmatism. Only a few people have ever seen what dwells within this compassionate man.''

''You told me he used to be from the streets and wasn't quite unsuccessful in his past exploits… Why do you think he joined the Survey corps?'' Questioned Eren with eyes widened by curiosity, ''and why would he suddenly care about lives made miserable by the person he was?''

As fond memories flooded her memory, Petra gazed at the cold, stone floor in front of her, before facing Eren for the explanation she owed him, her brows hugging her eyelids tightly in an expression of seriousness.

''I personally think,'' she paused for a split-second, a swift cloud of carbon dioxide passing her lips, ''he realized what the worth of a human life is in this world.''

''Why would he discover the value of life through all those missions gone wrong?'' Eren inquired, noticing that Petra was getting caught up in her memories.

She paused again, took a breath and continued steadily; ''I wouldn't know either. Or so I thought… Until I met him,'' Petra elucidated, ''I was only a simple Trainee at the time.''

Even during her early days as a Trainee, Petra would sneak off to follow a new succession of Survey corps members as they set out on yet another hazardous journey; veterans such as Commander Erwin Smith up front and during her later years, Levi as well. Both their voyage and often grave return were events she'd attend, if only to assure herself that one day, she could try her hand at turning the tide. It was during one of those solemn processions that she met the short lance corporal. A brash young girl, she ran up to him as he, Erwin and several other members approached Wall Rose. Levi's boots stomped to a halt as the strawberry-blonde girl popped up in front of him, lacing the fingers of her hands together in a plea as she addressed him informally; ''Is it true that you took down 15 Titans in a single combo? They say you are the absolute strongest, despite being so,'' she eyed him up completely, ''wiry.''

Erwin averted his face with a vague, but certainly present smile. Levi coldly gazed at yet another one of his fans before moving his hand closer to her face.

''Eh?'' Petra let out as her eyes grew curious.

Levi's facial expression did not change as he flicked her forehead with his fingers, causing her to flinch as she let out a high-pitched shriek.

''Work hard and perhaps you'll find out yourself,'' he muttered, immediately walking past her.

With the iconic wings of freedom cape adorning his back, drifting like a bird on thermal winds, she heard him impart her with a stern condition; ''but only if you believe hell is where you will come alive,'' he paused his gait momentarily, ''only if the stench of blood excites you and gaping mouths are what you fancy. Only,'' he turned around and gave her a fierce, seasoned look, ''What is your name, trainee?''

''Petra. Petra Rall, sir!''

''Petra Rall, only join us if one day you realize that dying and being reborn as a faceless stepping stone is the path you wish to choose. However, before you do so, prove that you aren't just another useless death-seeker.''

He spoke no more words, wasting no time to observe her response to his lecture. The gate opened and soon closed. The Survey Corps departed and left in their wake an ambitious girl with a dream.

Candle fire crackled around Eren and Petra. Her eyes were a mixed bag of emotions, some of which Eren couldn't place.

''… After I had officially been enlisted as a member of the Special Ops, several years after that encounter, he recalled what he felt upon that first, fateful meeting,'' Petra smiled, warm red hues spreading across her soft cheeks.

''What was it?'' Eren questioned inquisitively.

Taking a moment to adjust herself and scrape her throat, the pristine female revealed what to Eren was a single sentence he couldn't quite wrap his mind around; ''Ah, how nostalgic.''

''Did he ever tell you about his encounter with the commander? He had a role in this, right?'' Spoke Eren, carefully formulating his sentences as to not make Petra shut herself in with her volatile emotions.

''Not in detail. All he ever divulged was that ''the Commander is a man of value, he bears his wings with dignity,'' if I recall correctly,'' she answered, bathing in the moment of silence that followed thereafter, her eyes spotting a spider quickly seeking refuse among the basement wall's cracks. She let out a sigh, perfectly synchronized with Eren's undivided attention.

''I admire him so much,'' she murmured, the strawberry-like glow returning to her face, ''I want to provide him with my undying loyalty until I am no longer able to stand. He taught me how to use my wings, just like how he became a great man in the Commander's image. To me Captain Levi is –'' Petra attempted to finish her sentence, but was suddenly interrupted by the door to the stairs opening with a loud crack.

''Oi, Petra,'' Levi addressed the strawberry-blonde, ''you aren't supposed to be with Eren right now.''

Responding immediately to his cold and stern eyes, Petra got up and apologized on the spot.

''We will commence your training tomorrow, Eren. Now get back to sleep,'' he declared, prompting Eren to clench his blanket, letting out a curt, but resounding ''Yes sir!''.

However, as Levi rushed back upstairs, Petra approached Eren once more that night and tightly wrapped her hands around a bar each.

''You know, Captain Levi really is unapproachable, rude and not particularly pleasant to be around at times,'' she whispered, ''and yet, there is no one quite like him. No one. Good night, Eren.''

Petra turned around instantly and with an unusually hasty gait, moved to the stairs and disappeared into the night.

Eren allowed his body to recline and folded his hands behind his messy, auburn hair and as he did so, couldn't help but wonder whether Petra toned down the emotional content of the words she couldn't speak until after Levi's sudden interruption. Closing the case on the premise of it being their secret, Eren drifted off into the realm of dreams.


End file.
